1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known connector for a circuit board is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2542233, and is illustrated in FIG. 7 herein. With reference to FIG. 7, this prior art connector is provided with a housing 1 made of a resin to be fixed to a circuit board (not shown). The housing 1 is formed with a tubular engaging portion 2 into which a terminal fitting (not shown) is inserted from behind and on which a mating connector (not shown) is fitted from front. The housing 1 also is formed with locking portions 3 for locking the terminal fitting in the upper and lower surfaces of the tubular engaging portion 2. The locking portions 3 are formed between a pair of slits 4 extending backward from the front edge of the tubular engaging portion 2 so as to project forwardly. During the insertion of the terminal fitting, the locking portions 3 deform elastically, and bulge out from the outer surfaces of the engaging portion 2 due to the engagement of lock projections 3A thereof with the outer surfaces of the terminal fitting. When the terminal fitting is inserted to its proper position, the lock projections 3A engage with lock holes formed in the terminal fitting, and the locking portions 3 are restored inwardly. As a result, the terminal fitting is held in the housing 1 so as not to come out.
The slits 4 that define the locking portions 3 in the above prior art connector for a circuit board extend in forward and backward directions from the end of the engaging portion 2. Thus the engaging portion 2 is not a complete tube having a continuous outer surface over its entire circumference. Accordingly, the engaging portion 2 may not have sufficient strength, is liable to be deformed and cannot securely protect the terminal fitting.
Further, the locking portions 3 bulge out from the engaging portion 2 if the terminal fitting is insufficiently inserted. Accordingly, if the mating connector is fitted on the engaging portion 2 in this state, it is brought into contact with the leading ends of the locking portions 3, which may in turn be broken.
In view of the above problems, an object of the present invention is to ensure the strength of an engaging portion and to prevent locking portions from being broken during the connection with a mating connector.